


Let Them Rest

by GoblinVibes



Series: You Promised - AU [2]
Category: Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is Dead - AU, Feral man gets some cuddles, HABIT (Mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Observer (Mentioned), Panic Attacks, Selfcest, Tribe Twelve AU, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinVibes/pseuds/GoblinVibes
Summary: Prebrand is having trouble coping with the death of his friends, but at least he has Firebrand to help him
Relationships: Prebrand/Firebrand
Series: You Promised - AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733431
Kudos: 5





	Let Them Rest

Red hues stare out one of the many windows in the small house, a shaky hand scratching at his uncovered legs, not noticing the pain that goes throughout his body. He’s too deep in thought to notice the cuts beginning to form on his thighs as he continues to scratch with his nails. An unhealthy habit of his when he’s anxious about something. 

Prebrand let’s out a small grunt as he shifts in his spot, leaning against the cool wall as he watches the trees move along with the wind. It’s a specific tree he’s watching, the willow tree behind their house. It’s where his friends are buried. Where they lay in peace in the ground. 

The feral male can feel his chest tighten up a bit as he thinks about his old friends, as he thinks about HABIT and Observer, how they would mess around and pull pranks on each other, distracting each other from the impending doom that could get to them. 

His nails continue to dig at the skin of his thighs, shaky breathes escaping his mouth as his face presses against the window. Pre doesn’t even notice the tear that falls down his cheek out of his good eye. 

Why did they have to go. Why did they leave him and Firebrand alone.

A soft whimper finally leaves his mouth as he shakes his head, his arm coming up and wiping away the tears in his eye. He shouldn’t cry anymore. They wouldn’t want that of him.   
  
  
Before he realizes it, his partner wraps his ashen arms around his waist, causing the other male to jump in his arms, a surprised sound leaving him. 

“Prebrand” The male let out as his white hues look down, seeing the scratches on his thighs. He was used to seeing this by now, a soft sigh leaving his lips. “Why didn’t you come and get me?” He gently asks, warm hands rubbing his sides to soothe the other. 

“Stuck in thought” Prebrand mumbled out as he leaned against the other male.

The ashen male nodded his head, just holding his lover in his arms. “Wanna tell me what you were thinking about?” He asked 

Pre had shook his head. He didn’t want to upset Fire anymore than he probably was. “Cuddle” he mumbled, turning his body a bit so he could fully lean against the other. 

Firebrand understood that the other doesn’t always want to talk about it, and that’s alright, he isn’t going to force anything upon him. As long as he does talk to him later. As long as he’s safe. If cuddling with him will soothe his partner down, then that’s what he’s going to do. He will do anything for Pre to make sure he’s happy, anything to see him smile. 

After a few seconds, the god let out a grunt as he picked the other up, holding him as if you would with a tired child. He gently rubbed his back with warm hands, making his way to their bedroom. 

Their room was always nice and warm, blankets and pillows piling up on the bed as Pre liked to wrap himself up with as many things as possible. It was cute, really. 

Fire gently set down the other god on the bed before getting in himself, pulling his lover into his chest. He will keep him safe and warm, he will protect him as long as he can. No matter what.

Prebrand could feel himself getting tired by the second as he held onto the other with his one good arm. The other was always so nice and warm, like his very own heater. His eyelids got heavier and heavier as he snuggled into the male’s chest, his breathing slowing down. He was safe. Nothing was going to happen to him. All he could ever care about was right here. He was all he needed. 

A gentle sigh escaped from the feral male before he soon fell asleep in the arms of his boyfriend, soon soft snores leaving him. 

Fire watched the other go into a deep sleep, his hand gently running through the male’s messy red hair. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, looked so happy and calm. 

The god gently leaned in and set a soft kiss to the other’s forehead, mumbling a soft I love you before closing his eyes himself. They needed this. 

The two gods would stay like that for a few hours, until Firebrand woke up first. He’d make his love some food before he woke up, make sure he was happy, kiss his face and maybe even cuddle for a little while longer.

this is all they needed. They had each other and that was enough.


End file.
